Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2017)
|venue= Wakayama Prefectural Gym |city= Wakayama, Japan |attendance=1,100 |lastevent=Champion Gate in Osaka (2017) |eventname='Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2017)' |nextevent=Dead or Alive (2017) |liveevent=y |event=Memorial Gate |lastevent2=Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2016) |eventname2='Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2016)' |nextevent2=Memorial Gate in Sendai |caption = Promotional poster featuring the Dragon Gate roster}} The Memorial Gate in Wakayama 2017 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event that took place on March 20, 2017, in Wakayama at the Wakayama Prefectural Gym and was the sixth event under the Memorial Gate in Wakayama. The event featured 7 matches with two of Dragon Gate's sixth championships on the line. The main event was for the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship between VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and "brother" YASSHI) and Naruki Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu. Production The Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2017) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines the title that is being contested in a tournament.|260x260px]] On March 4, 2017 El Lindaman faced Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. The match ended in a no contest due to the interference from Punch Tominaga and Mondai Ryu and Takehiro Yamamura who tried to save Eita from VerserK. Due to this interfered the General Manager Takayuki Yagi got physically involved. Kzy, Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Jimmy Kagetora came out and Yagi stripped Eita the Open The Brave Gate Champion and hold eight-man tournament were Eita, Lindaman, Yamamura, Kzy, Maria, Kagetora, Ryu, and Tominaga would take part of the tournament. On March 13, 2017 Dragon Gate announced the tournament bracket Kagetora would face Draztik Boy, Kzy would face Yamamura, Maria would face Tominaga, and as originally announced Lindaman would face Eita. On March 19 at the first round Kagetora defeated Boy, Kzy defeated Yamamura, Maria defeated Tominaga and Lindaman defeated Eita. The rest of the matches were announced to be at the Memorial Gate in Wakayama. (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) the Open The Triangle Gate Champions that were stripped of the titles after Kong was was sidelined with a shoulder injury.|220x220px]] On March 4, 2017 VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) defeated Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) to become the new Open The Triangle Gate Champions. After the match Naruki Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu challenged VerserK into a title match for the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. The title match was set to be on March 20 at the Memorial Gate in Wakayama. On March 19, 2017 Takagi, T-Hawk and Kong faced Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Flamita). Tribe Vanguard was victorious after YAMATO made Kong tape out with a Cross Armbreaker. This led VerserK being stripped of the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. It was announced that the main event would be changed and Kong was replaced by "brother" YASSHI and the match would determine the new champions. Results Open The Brave Gate Championship tournament bracket Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Memorial Gate